


Misused Magic

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Exhibitionism, M/M, Overstimulation, Spitroasting, Stuffing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Husk asked Alastor if he could watch him play with his tentacles... At least, Husk thinks that's what happened, unfortunately he was blackout drunk at the time and can't remember.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 195





	Misused Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this.

Husk watched Alastor putter around the room from his spot on the bed. His mouth felt dry and his groin wouldn't stop tingling. He didn't remember the conversation they'd had which led to this situation, Husk had been absolutely sloshed at the time, so he wasn't actually sure what they were doing.

"Alright, ready," Alastor hummed.

Husk leaned over slightly to look at the mass of pillows and blankets on the floor

"Nice. Looks comfy," He commented.

Alastor hummed giddily and flopped down in the mess

"That's the idea," He chuckled before snapping his fingers, making his clothes vanish.

Husk  _ felt  _ his face heat up. Alastor spread his legs, giving Husk quite the view, and leaned back

"Ready?" He asked.

Not in the slightest, since Husk had no idea what was going on, but he nodded anyway. Alastor hooded his eyes and dug his claws into his palm, drawing blood, before snapping his fingers. A smallish black hole opened up in the floor and squirmy tentacles emerged. They coiled around Alastor's hooves and slinked their way up his legs.

Alastor relaxed into his comfy mess and sighed contently as a tentacle wrapped around his shaft and squeezed. He covered his mouth to keep quiet as the tentacle slowly jerked him to full hardness

"I-It's so different when I'm being watched," He giggled breathlessly.

Husk swallowed thickly, having grown hard almost immediately after Alastor stripped

"Different bad or different good?" He asked.

Two small tentacles slithered up Alastor's chest and teased his nipples

"Oh! G-Good," He moaned, tilting his head back "It's good. I like you watching me."

Husk had a feeling this was a very scandalous use of magic, but he didn't know enough about whatever Alastor dabbled in to dispute it. He glanced down at his own erection

"Do you mind if I… Touch myself?" He figured he should ask.

Alastor's laughter was cut off by a moan when a tentacle pressed against his hole

"D-Do you not see what  _ I'm _ doing?" He teased "I'd be insulted if you didn't."

Husk swallowed thickly and leaned back on his elbows, wrapping a hand around his cock and giving it a firm squeeze

"Figured I'd be polite and ask," He drawled before quickly grabbing a bottle of lube off the bedside table and tossing it to Alastor "Slick it up with that."

Alastor fumbled to catch the bottle before popping it open and eagerly lubing up the tentacle, giving it a fond pat as he relaxed back into the pillows again. It squirmed in what looked like excitement before eagerly pushing its way inside. Alastor let out a choked cry, legs trembling as his unprepped hole took the sudden girth

"O-Oh," He whined.

Husk bit his lip as he watched the tentacles ravish Alastor's body, one even sneaking up and pressing into his mouth, effectively gagging him.

"Fuck, Al, you look incredible like this," He praised "I don't know how long I'm gonna last."

Alastor didn't respond past a gargled mewl, but that was likely because his mouth was a tad occupied. Husk snickered

"Finally. A way to shut you up," He teased.

Alastor's head snapped upright, the look on his face downright priceless. Husk bursted out laughing

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but you talk  _ so  _ much," He chuckled.

Alastor's eyes widened and he blushed deeply, muffling something incoherently around the thick appendage in his mouth before his eyes rolled back and he moaned. Husk glanced down and nearly choked at the sight of the bulge in Alastor's stomach

"Fuck… That thing's really stuffin' you, huh?" He groaned.

The one in Alastor's mouth retreated only to slink up and coil around one of his ears, smearing his face with spit in the process. Alastor huffed breathlessly

"Messy," He complained before tossing his head back and crying out.

The tentacle in his ass wasn't thrusting much anymore, but with the way it was squirming, it must've felt pretty good. Husk kept his eyes on the way it seemed to be prodding around looking for something. Alastor went rigid for a moment before relaxing, the tentacle no longer searching around inside him

"Oh, It's too much," He panted "It wants to split me in half."

Husk bit his lip

"There's a thought," He teased playfully.

Alastor laughed before his brows furrowed in confusion. Husk was about to ask what the problem was until a slimy black tentacle forced Alastor's mouth open and slithered out. Alastor clawed at the blankets, eyes rolled back, and made a pitiful little sound. Husk sat up and covered his mouth

"Holy shit…" He purred " _ Now  _ you're stuffed."

Alastor flopped back and just let his tentacles have their way with his body, making a somewhat worrying gagging noise as the one in his ass finally started thrusting. It moved back and forth, but never fully retreated back into his mouth. There was no way in Hell Alastor could breathe with that thing spearing him like that, but he didn't seem to mind all that much, if at all.

His cock was hard and dripping, tail and ears twitching from the pleasure. Husk pushed himself to his feet and cautiously approached, flopping down on the comfy mess next to Alastor. He gently ran his claws through his hair

"If you weren't so camera shy, I'd take a picture," He groaned, slowly jerking his cock "You're fucking perfect."

Alastor either didn't hear, or was starting to get light-headed from lack of air. Husk reached up and pawed at the tentacle protruding from Alastor's mouth. It responded by retreating back into his body. Once it was no longer blocking Alastor's windpipe, he took a huge gulp of air

"Th-They're so naughty," He gasped before whining desperately as the small one's on his chest tugged on his nipples.

Husk smirked

"I think they like making you feel good," He sighed "I can relate."

He gently scratched behind one of Alastor's ears and snickered when one of his hooves rapidly tapped against the floor as he leaned into the touch. He didn't understand the tentacles, what they were or how they worked, if Alastor even actually had any control over them beyond being able to summon them, but they were useful, in more ways than one apparently. Husk cupped the back of Alastor's head and pulled him into a deep kiss, which Alastor eagerly returned.

The sudden feeling of a tentacle prodding against his tongue startled him a bit and he almost pulled away before deciding against it. When he didn't, the tentacle seemed to take that as a go ahead and slithered right into his mouth. He had to take his paw off his cock to claw at the blankets. It was a weird feeling to say the least, but he kinda liked it. The way it eagerly fucked his mouth.

When he pulled away for air, it retreated back again. Alastor panted, face deeply flushed, cum splattered across his stomach

"Th-That was…" His voice died and he averted his gaze.

Husk ducked down to lap the cum off his stomach, the tentacles quickly pinning him down when he tried to squirm away. Husk smirked, so the tentacles also knew Alastor was ticklish? Good to know. He flinched and glanced over when one wrapped around his cock and quickly jerked him off.

He finished cleaning Alastor off and flopped back against the pillows, just letting the tentacle have its way

"Fuck," He groaned.

Alastor was trembling like crazy, the tentacles still tormenting his body

"S-So good," He mewled "I can't take much more."

Husk nuzzled his cheek, eyes squeezed shut, and cursed as he came. Alastor rapidly tapped his hand against the floor and the tentacles reluctantly retracted back into their hole and vanished. Husk took deep breaths and glanced over at the small crater in his floor

"You're fixing that," He scolded softly.

Alastor chuckled breathlessly

"When I can feel my legs again," He assured.

Husk wrapped his arms around Alastor's waist and pulled him close

"That was fun… We should do it again sometime," He sighed contently.

Alastor snuggled right up to Husk and nodded

"With pleasure, my dear."

**Author's Note:**

> Husk, immediately after Alastor strips and asks him if he's 'ready' for whatever he can't remember agreeing to:  
> 


End file.
